


Dragon Born

by SlytherinBtch



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Creature Fic, Dumbledore Bashing, Ginny Bashing, Harems, M/M, Mpreg, Ron Weasley Bashing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-04
Updated: 2015-08-31
Packaged: 2018-04-12 23:52:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4499628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlytherinBtch/pseuds/SlytherinBtch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Takes place in HPatHBP. Very AU story.Hp/Fw rest, unknown atm. SubHarry! Might have lemons later. After waking up on his 16th b-day to find that he has come into a startling creature inheritance Harry must find out just who he can trust, while coming to terms with having mates and a baby on the way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A/N This is my first story, please tell me what you think when you've finished reading. It's kinda short, but I plan on updating again soon, so please have a bit of patience, and thank you for reading. :)
> 
> Also, for the purposes of this story, the age that wizards are recognized as adults is 16. (1,669 words with out A/N)  
> (This work is already on Fanfiction.net under the same title)

At midnight at 4 privet drive, still deeply asleep, Harry groaned in pain. His whole body shuddered as his heart stopped for one, two, three beats, and then restarted. A great pressure stayed at his back between his shoulder blades and he automatically rolled over onto his stomach to try to relieve it. With a great, sharp pain that made him cry out and snap awake, wings tore from his back as claws sprouted from his finger tips, and fangs grew in his mouth. Groaning, he collapses on his bed and falls into an exhausted sleep once more.

HPHPHPHP

Waking up to a dull ache in his back, mouth, and fingers, Harry slowly forced his eyes open and glances over at the clock. 5 A.M. He closes his eyes with a sigh and moves to roll over, only to find he has something attached to his back preventing him from doing so. Sitting up with a swear he runs to the bathroom and looked into the mirror. He couldn't believe what he saw.

First thing he noticed were the wings folded up on his back. The huge, black wings. As he turned around to get a better look, he reached up to touch them and his attention went to his claws. Grown in where your average finger nail would be were inch long, pointed, black claws. After a minute or so of just staring at his claws he suddenly realized that claws and wings might not be his only changes. Looking into the mirror, he gasped when he saw all that had changed.

His normally short, unruly hair was straight and mid-back length, not a single hair out of place. His pupils were slits, like a snakes, and were still their normal emerald green. He was taller, roughly 6 feet if he had to guess. He had a softer jaw line, longer lashes, and full, pouty lips that gave him a more feminine look. He had filled out a little body wise. He wasn't so unhealthily skinny, but he wasn't overweight either. He looked healthy. His skin, which had been tanned from summers in the sun doing yard work and gardening, and school years playing Quidditch, was now extremely pale, not unlike Malfoys. His scars from 16 years of abuse from the Dursleys were more faded, but not completely gone. Some had even moved from his back onto his wings. His hips were now wider, and he had more of a hour glass figure.

Panicked, he moved his hand into his boxers to make sure that not everything was suddenly more feminine. He sighed in relief when his hand found he was, still indeed, a man.

Relaxed enough to take a closer look, he saw that there were small scales about a centimeter long, and half a centimeter wide and overlapping covering his face, neck, and hands. Turning around to check for more he saw that there were more roughly the same size on his back where his wings met his shoulders and upper back. On his wings themselves there were larger scales, also overlapping, covering them as well.

Remembering that he had had a dull ache in his mouth when he had first woken, he opened his mouth and leaned in closer to the mirror to see what had caused it. Only for his jaw to go slack as he, once again, discovered a new change to his body. His teeth were sharp, and similar to a cats.

Sucking in a deep breath, he braced his hands on the sink and rested his forehead against the mirror. I'm okay. He thought to himself. Sure, I look a little strange, but I'm okay. Theres no need to panic. Everythings fine... Pushing himself away from the mirror and sink he began to pace. FUCK! Who am I kidding?! Of course theres a reason to panic! I have wings, claws, and weird teeth, I look like a girl, my hair is straight and long, and I'm unbelievably pale! How in the Seven Hells did this HAPPEN?!

He came to a sudden stop as a new thought popped into his head. Oh God. How are the Dursleys going to react? They already consider me a freak and beat the shit out of me, but at least I used to LOOK normal. Now I don't even look HUMAN, never mind normal. Shit, Shit, Shit!

Without even realizing it, he sent out a high pitched distress call, and from miles away, someone rumbled back.

HPHPHPHPHP

(A/N for twin speak its a George Fred pattern)

Fred and George jerked awake and instinctively their Draig features were at the forefront. Wings bursting out of their backs, claws sprouting from their fingers, hair and teeth lengthening, while their inner beast growled at them Find and Protect.

After trying to jump up and ending up tangled in their sheets they had to pause long enough to untangle themselves for their minds to come back to them. Looking at each other they both started speaking in quick succession .

"What should we-"

"You know what they want-"

"Yes, but we don't know who or where she is, or whats wrong-"

"So you want to leave her to face whatever danger-"

"No, but be rational! We know nothing of the situation, we can't just-"

"So we do nothing?"

"So we leave it to someone else! We can't have been the only ones to have heard!"

"Why do you want to sit here and do nothing?!"

"Because by the time we find her there will be nothing to do. Others will have taken care of her or she will be dead or long gone!"

"Fine! But I'm going to go let off some st-"

"Hide your Draig attributes then."

"Sod off!"

And with that Fred stormed out of their room, his Draig features receding as he went.

HPHPHPHPHP

Meanwhile, back at Privet drive, Harry had ceased his panicking and had come up with a semi-sketchy plan. He was currently packing all of his things into his trunk to get ready to leave. After packing everything he cast a shrinking charm on his trunk and put it in his pocket he grabbed his leather pouch he had been given by Hagrid, cast a undetectable extension charm on it and put on his invisibility cloak. Heading down to the kitchen Harry grabbed all of the bread, meats, and fruits and cast a preservation charm on them and put them in the bag. With that he left the house and stuck out his wand to summon the night bus.

There was a deafening BANG, and a second later, a gigantic pair of wheels and headlights screeched to a halt in front of him. It was a triple-decker, violently purple bus, which had appeared out of thin air. Gold lettering over the windshield spelled The Knight Bus.

"Welcome to the Knight Bus, emergency transport for the stranded witch or wizard. Just stick out your wand hand, step on board) and we can take you anywhere you want to go. My name is Stan Shunpike, and I will be your conductor this eve -"

Looking around in confusion Stan saw that there was no one there. "Guessin' it was a prank then Ern. Lets go."

Quickly stepping in behind Stan before he closed the door Harry looked around and saw several people sitting up in their beds, waiting.

"Next stop, The three Broom Sticks!" Stan shouted.

After a few minutes drive, in which the Knight Bus moved incredibly fast, they arrived at The Leaky Cauldron and Harry got off along with 2 of the people that were there before him. But before he left he left eleven Sickles on the dash board of the bus as payment for the ride.

Quickly walking into the Leaky Cauldron and out the back Harry opened the wall to Diagon Alley and made his way to Gringotts. Upon arriving he walked up to an unoccupied teller and whispered "May I have a meeting in a private room please?"

Looking around for a second before saying "Very well, follow me." the goblin left his seat and walked off. After walking down several twisting corridors he opened a door and walked into an office. Looking around Harry saw a simple stone room with an elegant pine wood desk, with 2 chairs in front, and one behind it. There was also a roaring fireplace with a simple red carpet in front of it.

"Show yourself," commanded the goblin.

Taking off his invisibility cloak, Harry complied and said "Hello, I apologize for the bother, but I couldn't be seen by the general public for obvious reasons."

"Obvious indeed," replied the goblin. "What do you want?"

"I am Harry Potter, and I'd like to access my vault to look for any books that might tell me about creatures, and more specifically, the creature I've become."

"Which vault would you like ?"

"What do you mean, which vault? Don't I have just the one?"

"Of course not. You have several. There are the Potter vaults, your trust vault, the Peverell vault, and the Black vault that I know of. To know all of the Vaults you own I would have to do an ancestry test. Are you telling me your magical guardian did not do his job of informing you of all that you own?"

"What magical guardian? The only 'guardian' that I have are most definitely muggle."

"From the moment they enter the Wizarding world any wizard under the age of 16 is given a magical guardian. You were given yours when your parents die."

"And just who is my magical guardian then?"

"Why Albus Dumbledore, of course. He should have told you all about magical politics, your lordships, your vaults, and all your properties. Follow me, and I shall bring you to your case manager to discuss this more in-depth with you ."

"Of course, lead the way."


	2. Discussions with Goblins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry speaks with Griphook.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There are 1,717 words in the actual story.

LAST TIME  
"From the moment they enter the Wizarding world any wizard under the age of 16 is given a magical guardian. You were given yours when your parents died."

"And just who is my magical guardian then?"

"Why Albus Dumbledore, of course. He should have told you all about magical politics, your lordships, your vaults, and all your properties. Follow me, and I shall bring you to your case manager to discuss this more in-depth with you."

"Of course, lead the way."

HPHPHPHHP

After leading the way down more twisting halls, the goblin stopped at another door and knocked.

"Come in." Said a voice from the other side of the door.

As he opened the door, the oblin spoke. "Griphook, according to what says, we have been lied to."

"Lied to about what Kargott?" questioned Griphook.

" knows nothing sir, and if he knows nothing, then he could not have been signing off on the withdrawals." Kargott said as Harry spluttered "Hey! I now stuff!"

Ignoring Harry momentarily, Griphook focused on his fellow goblin. "Nothing at all? Not even of the Main Potter vault?"

"Not even that sir."

"Very well. Thank you for bringing this to my attention Kargott."

Taking it for the dismissal that it was, Kargott left, closing the door behind him.

Turning to look at Harry, Griphook gestured for him to be seated. After he sat down, Griphook spoke.

Kargott says that you know nothing of your don't know nothing of your lordships, vaults, or the money you've been giving to Albus Dumbledore, the Dursleys, and the Weasleys is that correct ?"

"I haven't given anyone anything! And what do you mean I have Lordship?"

Opening a drawer in his desk, Griphook got out the Potter file proceeded to hand Harry some papers as he said "Is this your signature on these documents giving a monthly vault transfer of 200 Galleons for the past 15 years to a Molly Weasley, a monthly vault transfer of 500 Galleons for the last 15 years to an Albus Dumbledore, a monthly vault transfer of 100 Galleons to a Ronald Weasley for the last 5 years, a monthly vault transfer of 100 Galleons for the last 4 years to a Hermione Granger, a monthyl vault transfer of 1,000 Galleons to a vault titled"The Order of the Phoenix for the last 15 years, and a monthly vault transfer of 500 Galleons to the checking account of a Mr. and Mrs. Dursley for the last 15 years."

Harry frowned deeply as he said "That is my signature, yes, but I never signed these documents! Especially not the money to the Dursleys! I wuould never give a single knut to them! Not after all they've done, and while I certainly would have given Molly, Ron, and Hermione the money had they asked, though not in those amounts, they never asked, so I never did. And I certainly woudn't be giving that amount of money to Dumbledore, or to the war effort for that matter. I never really wanted anything to do with the war in the first place, and Dumbledore always kinda gave me the creeps."

"Could you please explain what makes you hate the Dursleys so much?" Griphook requested as his face darkened with suspicion.

"I'd rather not say its a bit personal." Harry said. There was silence for a moment, and then Harry spoke again.

"I have an idea. If I have the money, I'd like to buy a controlling share of Grunnings Drill Company, where uncle Vernon works, and have him fired."

With a snort, Griphook ruefully shook his head. "If you have the money? , you are one of Gringotts wealthiest clients. Of course you have the money."

Harry looked up quickly, with a look of confusion and surprise on his face. "I am?" He questioned.

"Yes . The contents of the Potter Vault alone would be more than enough to acquire a controlling share of the company. It has around 1 million F+Galleons in it. But the Peverell Vault, which is from you father's side of your family, has more than twice that amount, and the Black Vault, which your Godfather Sirius left for you, along with the title of Lord  
Black, has 4 million Galleons. You are a very wealthy man . One that will never have to work a day in his life. And if you are what I think you are, then thats a very good thing. But we have gone far from the original point. If these are not your signatures like you say, then I have to have that confirmed before I can do anything other than stop the Galleon transfers. If you could please perform a spell to ascertain that these are not your signatures."

"Of course, what is the spell? And what do you think I am? And what do you mean its a good thing that I won't have to get a job?"

"The spell is Signum Revelare. Simply point at your hand, the papers, and then your hand again with your wand as you say the spell, and if you didn't sign them they will turn blue, and I'm not 100% sure what you are, but there is a spell to ascertain what you are. I can perform it for you after you perform this one."

"Okay," Harry said as he took out his wand. As he did he wand movement griphook had told him about Harry said Signum Revelare."

Griphook shook his head as he watched the signatures turn blue. "Well then that proves that those weren't signed by you, if you'd like I can sieze the Galleons from their accounts."

"Just how much did they steal from me?"

"Over the years an estimated 406,800 Galleons has been transfered to 6 accounts. 180,000 Galleonsto a vault titled "The Order of the Phoenix, 90,000 Galleons to Albus Dumbledore, 90,000 Galleons, or 689,500 pounds, to Mr. and Mrs. Dursley, 36,000 Galleons to Molly Weasley, 6,000 Galleons to Ronald Weasley, and 4,800 Galleons to Hermione Granger."

Silently seething for a few moments, Harry glared at the wall behind Griphook. Then, speaking almost to himself, he said "I thought that they were my friends! And what of the twins, Ginny, and ? Did they steal from me too? I thought of as my mother, Ron as my brother, and as Hermione as my sisters. How dare they steal from me while pretending to be my friends!" Then Harry spoke to Griphook. "Yes, get me back my Galleons. I may not need them but I can't let them just get away with stealing from me."

"Of course. Speaking of , am I correct to assume that you do not know of the marriage contract that her mother and Albus set up for you two? Would you like me to terminate that as well ?"

A look of horror flashed across Harry's face. "A marriage contract? Ginny might as well be my sister! And besides that point, I'm gay!"

"Well then I suppose I'm definitely terminating the contract then. Now, you wanted to find out what you are?"

"Yes, how is it done? You said something about a spell?" Getting out a piece of paper from one of his desk drawers. "All I need from you is one drop of blood. Make a small cut on your finger and press it onto this paper."

Taking his wand that he had honestly forgot that he had in his hand, and cast a low power wordless cutting charm on his pointer finger and then pressed it onto the paper for a moment before casting a quick wordless healing charm. He watched in slight fascination as the blood spread across the page and turned into words. Harry picked up the paper and read:

Harrison James Potter

Blood Status: Half-Blood

Species: Draig

Magical core: Golden 70 % Blocked (Unknown Blocker)

Father: James Potter

Mother: Lily Potter nee Evans

Paternal Grandfather: Charlus Potter

Paternal Grandmother: Dorea Potter nee Black

Maternal Grandfather: Ted Evans

Maternal Grandmother: Calista Partridge

Natural Talents (If any): Fire Control 100% Blocked

Spells/Potions in use:

-Loyalty potion towards Albus dumbledore

-Compulsion for Ronald Weasley

-Compulsion for Ginerva Weasley

-Compulsion for Hermione Granger

-Compulsion against the dark arts

-Compulsion against Slytherins

\- Compulsion against "dark" families/wizards

Lordships (If any):

Lord Potter

Lord Black

Lord Gaunt

Lord Slytherin

Lord Perverall

Vaults (If Any):

Potter Vault

Harrison Potter's Trust Vault

Slytherin vault

Black Vault

Peverell Vault

Businesses and/or Properties (If Any):

Slytherin:

-100% of Hogwarts (As the last remaining heir of a founder)

-100% of the Ministry of Magick building (As the last surviving heir of the Hogwarts Founders)

-100% ownership of Borgin and Borkes

-100% ownership o The White Wyvern (Pub)

-100% ownership Apothecary

Potter

-Number 4 Privet Drive (Wedding gift to Petunia and Vernon Dursley. Potter name on deed)

-Potter Manor

-Potter Cottage

Black

-12 Grimmauld Place

-Black Villa

-Number 21 Duff Lane

-Black Manor

Peverell

-100% ownership Pilliwinkles Playthings (Sex Shop)

-Flat 50, Horizont Alley

-100% ownership FlimFlam's Lanterns

As Harry finished reading he gasped and dropped the paper in shock. "I'm related to Voldemort..." He turned to look at Griphook as he said "Voldemort is my cousin..."

"May I see the test?" Griphook said with a raised brow.

Harry quickly picked up the paper with a guilty expression on his face. "Of course." He then quickly handed the paper over.

Quickly scanning the paper Griphook supressed a grimace.

"You are indeed. I don't think that telling anyone would be a good thing to do."

"There go my plans of leaving here and shouting it to the high heavens." replied Harry with sarcasm dripping from his voice. "So just to make sure I've completely absorbed this information, I'm a Draig, I have 5 lordships, I have millions upon millions of Galleons, I killed my cousin Voldemort, someone put blocks on my magical core and fed me potions, I own a sex shop, and my friends have been stealing from me for years. Sound about right?"

With a grimace Griphook gave a single, fast nod. "Yes, thats correct. Though may I remind you that the death of your cousin was absolutely necessary. Many people would not be alive if he still was."

"I know that. I don't regret killing him. I only regret that I had to kill a human being at all. Though, to be honest, I think that after all he had done, he was a little less than human."

"Agreed. May I point out that you own your uncles building?"

"Yes, I noticed that. Could you please have someone tell them that they're being evicted?"

"Of course. An owl will be sent later today."

"Thank you Griphook."

"Of course . It was the least I could do considering I did not catch the theft sooner."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, I want your opinions. You guys have the chance to impact who Harry mates with. Obviously he will have Fred as a mate, but I want him to have AT LEAST 2 mates besides Fred. A reminder: Harry is strictly GAY, he will not be interested in a woman in this and he certainly will not mate with one. Thats just the way I'm writing him, it is not up for discussion. HOWEVER, your opinion does matter to me very much and I certainly want it. Harry will have 3-5 mates, tell me how many you would like to see. Some of them will be OCs, so tell me how many you want Harry to mate with. Tell me who you want Harry to mate with that is an actual character from the book. Last but not least, tell me if you're okay with twincest,or incest in general, I would like to add George to the mateship but if its going to lose me a ton of readers I'm going to keep him out of it.
> 
> Make your replies telling me what you want something like this:
> 
> I want Harry to have 5 mates, with 2 of them being OCs, and one being George, and the last being Charlie. Obviously I'm okay with twincest because I said I want George in the mateship.
> 
> Please put if you're okay with twincest and/or incest or not regardless of whether hes one of the ones you want to see in the mateship or not. (I put Charlie because thats who popped into my mind that wasn't Draco, Ron, or Cedric. I don't particularly want Draco, Ron isn't an option for obvious reasons, and I can't write Cedric so he isn't an option too.)
> 
> Please review and tell me what you want. And hey, telling me what you think of the story would be nice too. I love constructive criticism!
> 
> REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!


	3. Votes so far

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Votes as they are so far. (These are the votes made on Fanfiction.net so far)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those of you not paying attention, and those who haven't reviewed, I suggest you do so because incest is winning the vote. If you don't want that review and tell me.
> 
> As it stands right now:

.

.

.

.

ALRIGHT! Just to get it out there, I am having major writers block. I got about 2 and a half pages written the night I posted chapter 2 and I haven't been able to get down more than a sentence at a time since, so I have no idea when Chappy 3 is going to be coming out. I am majorly sorry, but I just can't get it written at the moment. I'm trying, but I'm not really getting anywhere. (I write it out long hand in a composition notebook before I type it up and post it)

.

.

.

.

.

For those of you not paying attention, and those who haven't reviewed, I suggest you do so because incest is winning the vote. If you don't want that review and tell me.

As it stands right now:

5 mates= 21 votes

3 mates= 3 votes

4 mates= 3 vote

.

.

.

0 OCs= 2 vote

1 OC= 13 votes

2 OCs= 14 votes

3 OCs= 1 vote

.

.

.

Charlie= 17 votes

Victor Krum= 2 vote

Blaise= 7 votes

Bill= 5 votes

George= 21 votes

Neville= 7 votes

Draco= 10 votes

Adrian Prucy= 5 votes

Marcus Flint= 2 votes

Severus Snape= 4 votes

Terrance Higgs= 1 vote

Seamus= 4 votes

Dean= 1 vote

Roger Davies= 1 vote

Theo Nott= 10 votes

Oliver Wood= 1 vote

.

.

.

Which means so far there will be 5 mates, Fred, George, Charlie, and 2 OCs.

.

SO I was thinking that with BOTH Fred,Charlie, and George in the mateship, the Weasley Clan kind of overwhelm the Mateship. I'm thinking that instead of one of them (The one with the least votes, currently Charlie) will not be in the mateship and it'll be the next runner up. (Currently Draco or Theo Nott) This isn't to say that either one of them won't be a major part of the story, they still will be, but they just will either have, or get, their own mate. So tell me your thoughts on this.

.

Any votes for over 5 mates has been rounded down to 5 votes because I don't want more than that. Anyone who says they don't care about how many mates automatically get put down for 5 mates. (My personal preference) and whoever you say you want automatically gets added to my list, even if you said "And maybe..." or went over 5 in how many you wanted.

.

.

Votes will be counted until I post chapter 4, at which point I will stop counting your opinion if you vote.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any votes for over 5 mates has been rounded down to 5 votes because I don't want more than that. Anyone who says they don't care about how many mates automatically get put down for 5 mates. (My personal preference) and whoever you say you want automatically gets added to my list, even if you said "And maybe..." or went over 5 in how many you wanted.
> 
> Votes will be counted until I post chapter 4, at which point I will stop counting your opinion if you vote.


	4. Update # 2

.  
.  
.  
.  
I've been able to get the ball rolling again, though time will only tell if its rolling enough for me to get you an actual chapter soon.  
.  
.  
.  
And in the next chapter we meet more Draigs! I'm not sure if Harry will meet them in the next chapter, but I've already written a Draig scene that connects to what Fred and George mentioned in Chappy 1 about how by the time they located her others would already be there.  
.  
.  
For those of you not paying attention, and those who haven't reviewed, I suggest you do so because incest is still winning the vote. If you don't want that review and tell me.  
I'm taking out some of the minor people and such that aren't getting that many votes, and author overriding some others, such as Charlie. As much as I would LOVE to have Charlie in this mateship, with him in it there are just to many Weasleys. I'm really sorry and I WILL have him in the story. I'll give him a pretty and nice submissive mate and make her friends with Harry so that he'll still have a major part in the story. On another note. I'm thinking of MAYBE having Harry have 6 mates, so give me your thoughts on that.  
As it stands right now:  
5 mates= 22 votes  
.  
.  
.  
1 OC= 13 votes  
2 OCs= 14 votes  
.  
.  
.  
Blaise= 7 votes  
George= 21 votes  
Neville= 7 votes  
Draco= 10 votes  
Theo Nott= 10 votes  
.  
.  
.  
Which means so far there will be 5 mates, Fred, George, Draco, and 2 Ocs. (Or MAYBE 6 mates with Theo Nott added)  
.  
.  
.  
Votes will be counted until I post chapter 4, at which point I will stop counting your opinion if you vote.

**Author's Note:**

> Please review!!!


End file.
